Los que Sobreviven
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Severus Snape y Emmeline Vance sobreviven la guerra contra Voldemort. Snape/Vance. Semi Canon. One Shot. Editado y Corregido al 01/01/2015. COMPLETADO.


**.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic. El primero de este 2015.<strong>

***En esta ocasión es acerca de Harry Potter. Universo Alterno claramente. Severus Snape y Emmeliven Vance sobreviven a la guerra.**

***Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter no me pertenece, de lo contrario habría cambiado varias cosas y desarrollado otras mucho más._

***Severus Snape x Emmeline Vance.**

**Character Personae**

**Severus Snape.**

**Emmeline Vance.**

**Eileen Snape.**

**Fawkes**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Los que Sobreviven"<strong>

Harry Potter fanfic

Spidey_Legend

_Creado y Finalizado: 01/01/2015_

_Revisación Definitiva: 01/01/2015_

* * *

><p>Por unos instantes, Severus Snape pensó en regresar y decir que estaba vivo.<p>

Bueno, en realidad que había muerto y que fue resucitado.

Reflexionó y pensó que no valía la pena.

Al fin estaba libre.

Dumbledore estaba muerto.

El Señor Tenebroso había sido vencido por Harry Potter.

No tenía que enseñar más en Hogwarts y el resto lo creía muerto.

Su nombre estaba limpio. Al parecer Potter se había encargado de ello. Emmeline se enteró de ello un par de días después en el Profeta y se lo comunicó.

Emmeline Vance era una miembro de la Orden, de quien él y Dumbledore fingieron la muerte para hacer creer que Snape estaba del lado de los Mortífagos.

Luego de ello, Emmeline viajó al mundo Muggle, se hizo una cirugía plástica, se tiño el cabello y se ubicó como guardaespaldas del primer ministro en caso que los Mortífagos atacaran.

Al terminar la guerra, Snape no pudo estar más que aliviado.

Obviamente sabía que al aceptar el voto de Narcissa y matar a Dumbledore traería consecuencias nefastas pero ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse.

Draco estaba a salvo aunque él y Narcissa tenían que cumplir un corto período de arresto domiciliario.

Lucius Malfoy no tuvo tanta suerte como su familia y se lo condenó a purgar cinco años en Azkaban más la destrucción de su varita y una multa económica.

Aunque comparado con otros Mortífagos, tenía que estar agradecido.

Varios de ellos murieron y los que fueron capturados, todos terminaron en Azkaban con largas sentencias.

Luego de ser asesinado por Voldemort, Snape fue revivido por Emmeline Vance y su madre.

Como parte del plan, Eileen Snape ayudó en el ritual para crear un Horcrux usando a su padre de origen Muggle en el proceso. Tobías Snape murió para que su hijo fuese inmortal por un período de veinte años.

Tras la resurrección, Severus Snape restauró por completo su alma. No tenía la menor intención de seguir los pasos del Señor Tenebroso.

Ninguno de los involucrados extrañó demasiado al progenitor de Severus y continuaron con sus vidas.

Una de las cosas que Snape lamentaba además de las diversas muertes causadas por Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, era el no poder haber descubierto antes donde se ubicaban los Horcruxes y destruirlos.

Sin embargo, ahora ya no importaba.

Entre las noticias posteriores a la guerra, Bill Weasley tomó la posición de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras pero que aún buscaban un profesor para los estudios Muggle y otro para transfiguración ya que Minerva McGonagall se convirtió en la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se erigió como el nuevo ministro de magia.

Harry Potter comenzó su entrenamiento como auror y anunció su casamiento con Ginevra Weasley.

A Severus Snape le importaba poco esto último, salvo que consistía en el último resquicio de la memoria de Lily y ahora ya estaba pagado.

Ahora los Potter, en especial Lily podía descansar en paz, sobretodo porque su hijo ya no estaría siendo perseguido por un maníaco homicida y su ejército.

En cuanto a su reputación, había opiniones encontradas pero con el tiempo aprendería a olvidarse prácticamente de ello. No era la primera vez que pasaba por ello y no le importaba.

Después de todo, pensaban que estaba muerto.

Cuando todo el episodio de la batalla terminó y sus consecuencias inmediatas, Severus Snape pasó en una casa segura junto a Emmeline y Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore quien lo escogió como su nuevo amo.

Extraño pero tampoco iba a quejarse. Tener un fénix a favor, podía resultarle muy útil.

Después de ello, abandonaron Gran Bretaña y se dirigieron rumbo a Estados Unidos para comenzar una nueva vida que ya su madre Eileen había empezado hace un tiempo.

Severus Snape se dedicó a vender pociones y libros sobre pociones y hechizos bajo un pseudónimo por el resto de su vida.

Emmeline Vance comenzó a enseñar transfiguración en la Escuela Salem para Brujas.

Eileen Snape disfrutó de su retiro por veinte años más hasta que falleció.

Severus Snape y Emmeline Vance comenzaron una relación hasta que finalmente se casaron y tuvieron una hija llamada Eileen, en honor a su abuela paterna.

La niña asistiría a la Escuela Salem para Brujas y heredaría el talento de su padre para las pociones y las artes oscuras.

Cuando nació la bebé, Severus Snape se sintió feliz y realizado por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando perdió la amistad de Lily.

Cuando se unió a los Mortífagos.

Cuando hizo el trato con Dumbledore.

Cuando el Señor Tenebroso regresó.

Cuando asesinó a Dumbledore.

Esos cinco momentos le dolió como nunca.

Durante esos instantes, pensó en que moriría solo e infeliz.

Debido a su perseverancia y de aquellos a quienes apreciaba, ahora estaba vivo y disfrutaba de la vida tal como debió haber sido.

Seguramente Lily se sentía de esa manera.

Ahora si la comprendía.

A pesar de lo detestable que era James Potter.

En una noche tormentosa tras muchos años, Severus Snape tendría un recuerdo de su vida pasada en Europa.

Por suerte ya todo parecía una pesadilla lejana, en especial cuando su esposa se acercara a él y lo abrazara mientras podía sentir y claramente observar a la mujer que amaba en espera por su segundo hijo.

Aún no sabían si sería niño o niña, pero esperarían.

Aún tenían tiempo.

Luego la besaría profundamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, hasta aca llegó el fanfic y espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

***Con respecto a los demás personajes de la saga, ocurrió más o menos lo mismo que en el epílogo, salvo las partes que cambié para este fanfic.**

***Este fanfic permanecerá como One Shot.**

***Como siempre, les agradezco su tiempo.**

***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


End file.
